


The day that wasn't

by Anonymous



Series: The day that was [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I've had this idea swimming around in my head for a little while now, that turned into a bit of a vent, so Sorry about that.I'm also sorry in advance if the wording is weird. I haven't been able to sleep, so I'm running on like? 4 hours of sleep right now, and this prompt has been keeping me from sleeping.I also wrote this on my phone! I'll fix any mistakes when I have access to my laptop again ;0





	The day that wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea swimming around in my head for a little while now, that turned into a bit of a vent, so Sorry about that. 
> 
> I'm also sorry in advance if the wording is weird. I haven't been able to sleep, so I'm running on like? 4 hours of sleep right now, and this prompt has been keeping me from sleeping.  
> I also wrote this on my phone! I'll fix any mistakes when I have access to my laptop again ;0

Klaus grimaced, avoiding eye contact with his father, trying to distract himself from hearing the old fart ramble on about "how much of a disgrace he was". He pulled at the stretched hemming of his skirt, being pulled from his thoughts at his father's raised tone.  
"I expected much better from you Number four, better than to come in and demand such a heinous thing as a name change and fabricated pronouns. I had assumed this mornings out burst had been the end of it."  
Of course.  
He let go of his hem, crossing his arms as a protest, but keeping quiet. He was already in a world of trouble for speaking up about his Dysphoria, he didn't want to further any punishment his father was going to give him.  
A moment went by in silence, giving Klaus a moment to look up at his father. Cold eyes glared back, adjusting his posture.  
He waited another moment, but no words proceeded. Klaus watched as his father resumed his work like nothing had happened. No punishment was laid down, which was odd in klauses book. After disrupting breakfast to announce the fact he was experiencing large amount of Dysphoria regarding his gender. 

He was given a wave of dismissal. He'd take a dismissal any day over a trip to the mausoleum.  
Upon leaving his father's office stood Luther, Number one, the alpha of the pack, he was sure he'd read that in one of the numerous news papers written about them. He towered over Klaus, giving an almost disapproving look.  
Like he had any room to talk. 

Klaus grit his teeth, pushing a few stray curls out of his face, peering up. 

"You do realize the more you discuss this, the more aggravated you'll make the rest of us?"  
Out of everything Klaus was expecting to hear from his knotheaded sibling, he could say with confidence it wasn't that. 

"If it's aggravating Everyone, how come they aren't here to back you up?" He never liked number one, so discussing something that had only, to Luther's knowledge, been brought up once was idiotic.  
"They would've all come, band together with you, to tell me I'm bothering them. But? Would you look at that, it looks like it's only you that's bothered. What exactly bothers you? The fact I'm uncomfortable with being called.." Klaus paused, unsure how to phrase his next sentence. It wasn't that he disliked using the word girl. That wasn't the problem. Calling himself a.. a girl made his skin crawl.  
"Being called by something other than what I was given at birth?"

He watched as his brothers face contorted into constipation almost, hurdling straight into anger.  
One moment he was studying his brothers face, looking for any other signs besides anger, to being pinned roughly against the hallway wall, muffled noises of distress flooding from klauses mouth. 

A pressure point in his body has been hit, causing him to go lax against Luthers body, still mumbling incoherent words of protest.  
He shifted, trying to find purchase in the back of Luther's jacket, trying and failing to fight back.  
Regardless of how hard he fought with his siblings during training hours, he'd never be able to successfully take down Luther by himself without some sort of help from Diego or Vanya. 

He gave himself another moment, before struggling again. He shifted In Luther's grip, trying to wiggle between the two walls currently holding him still, only to still himself a moment later, something Intruding poking eagerly at klauses thighs. 

Colour drained from klauses face, eyes bouncing around, refusing to look at the offending thing, nor Luther's face. 

Klaus had always thought to himself that Luther was Asexual, never expressing the need of any sort of sexual pleasure, all crashing down on klauses back, feeling his bothers breathing begin to quicken. 

There was a moment where Klaus was absolutely positive that Luther would set him down, hopefully to let klauses body catch up from his pressure point being hit, to take care of his issue. Hoping then they cod forget this encounter ever happened. 

Instead, he felt Luther's hips begin to rub against his thighs in a rhythmatic pattern, his breath getting heavier against klauses neck. 

Tears began to well in Klauses eyes, fear surging through his body. When he moved to scream, his voice box disobeyed him, instead letting out a little kitten moan in response to the intruding proding inching closer and closer to his underwear, shame rising through him as his underwear began to dampen. 

He didn't want this. All he had wanted was to return to him room. Sneak out maybe and smoke. Bother Ben or Diego. Scribble on his walls, listening to the ghosts attached to him wail.

He groaned, his body being pushed back, flush to the wall, Luther rubbing his erection further into klauses body, moving to spread klauses legs further. 

Klaus let his head roll to the side, sniffling softly, a new wave of tears flooding down klauses face. He was stuck. He couldn't move. He shook harder, feeling a rush of cool air sweep across his weeping genitals, and the tight burn of his brother pushing himself in. 

For a moment, he found energy in himself to fight back, Klaus burying his head into the crook of Luther's neck and biting viciously, hearing a wail from the offended, only to be met with a harsh slap across his thigh, and a flood a semen a moment later. 

He was dropped from Luther's animalistic grasp, sliding to the floor, arms wrapping around his small frame, gaze glued to the ugly carpeting. 

He heard Luther grunt, Klaus assumed he was rubbing the bite. 

"You're nothing more than a little junkie whore. I've overhead your conversations with Ben and Diego, about how you've whored yourself out to men just to keep that high.  
Your nothing more than an attention seeking whore. Especially with the stunt this morning about being transgender." Luther paused, and Klaus had hoped he would just leave it there.  
"Imagine if the world found out that the academy had a little tranny whore. It'd ruin our name. For once, think about the academy before yourself."

His breath hitched, pulling his legs closer to his torso, listening faintly to his brothers angry words, a pause between them, before Luther left. 

He let out a shaky laugh, pushing himself to stand up, using the wall as his support, hobbling miserably down the hall and into a secluded bathroom, away from the others.  
Away from Luther.


End file.
